shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebaneba Nebaneba no Mi
The Nebaneba Nebaneba no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control gunk, as well be immune to sticky substances, making the user a Gunk Human(ネバネバ人間Nebaneba ningen). Nebaneba(ネバネバ) means Gunk. This ability is not to be confused with a -class power, as the user cannot transform their body or any part of their body into gunk. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's most notable strength is the ability to produce and control black gunk. Gunk is an unpleasantly smelling and sticky substance, meaning, those near it, excluding the user, are affected by its foul smell and some people unconsciously cover their noses, leaving them wide open; however, Opua has such a mastery over the fruit that she could make the smell be nonexistent if she sees fit. Also, because of its stickiness, she is able to capture people by trapping them with a large enough amount of gunk. Despite gunk not being a liquid-type of substance, Opua has managed, when released, to force the gunk to be a more liquid like substance, making it easier to manipulate and use. Fruits or items that have the properties of the 's ability to "slip off" things are unaffected by the sticky substance, but are still vulnerable to taking damage. Aside from that, this fruit has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Being one of Opua's more common styles of fighting, it is used in combat very often. She forms the gunk into different attacks whether it'd be for offensive, defensive or supportive uses. Because of the fruit's free-style usage, Opua greatly abuses this power in battle to its strongest when pitted against an opponent she considers worthy enough. In conjunction with her mastery of Ichi Kenpo, several attacks are utilized with the fruit and a type of Ichi Kenpo, most notably, her infamous attack, Burakkunebaneba keisei: Doragon no tōbu. Named Techniques *Busshitsu no kabe(物質の壁/Wall of Substance): One of Opua's more common defensive techniques. She creates a large wall, by hardening the liquid-like gunk, depending on the size and range of the attack to protect herself from harm. This is her weakest form of defense, but, it has been known to protect her from any normal attack. However, if infused with Busoshoku Haki, the wall becomes even more sturdier and is able to take more attacks without breaking. *Nebanebashotto(ネバネバショット/Gunk Shot): Opua concentrates the gunk on the palm of her hand and fires it at the opponent, coating them in the substance and injuring them in the process. **Jinsokuna nebanebashotto(迅速なネバネバショット/Rapid Gunk Shot): Less time is taken on this one when it comes to the size of the Nebanebashotto. Opua uses this as a fast method of dealing with fodder than spending time on those that are worth her time. *Burakkunebaneba keisei: Doragon no tōbu(ブラックネバネバ形成：ドラゴンの頭部/Black Gunk Formation:Head of a Dragon): Opua's most infamous technique.The head sprouts from the upper portion of her back from where it is revealing skin. This technique requires a mass concentration of black gunk to create a large dragon head with a long neck. It is able to extend to extreme portions and the speed of the extension is rather quick as well. With Busoshoku Haki, Opua is able to make the head very heavy and durable, causing major damage if it hits the opponent appropriately. Also, this technique's infamy also stems from the fact that Opua uses this technique in conjunction with the 4 main branches of Ichi Kenpo. Because of Sui Kenpo requiring certain stances, the Dragon cannot expel Water. She is able to have the head shoot a torrent of a different substance from its mouth at a rapid pace. **Burakkunebaneba keisei: Yamata no Orochi(ブラックネバネバ形成：エイトフォークサーペント/Black Gunk Formation:Eight Forked Serpent): This is Opua's strongest technique. It is a technique used very rarely either from wanting to see her opponent squirm or unless she is desperate to finish off her opponent. It allows her to create more than one dragon head, the maximum being eight. Like the main branch technique, it is able to extend at an alarming speed, and is also able to be used in conjunction with her Ichi Kenpo. Each head releases a different form of Ichi Kenpo, however, if forced to use the maximum of eight, some elements will be used twice. If Opua is forced to use all 8, her stamina is depleted at an alarming rate, as it takes a large amount of her stamina. *Dāku-en no ame(ダーク炎の雨/Rain of Dark Flames): An offensive attack that is initiated when Opua puts one of her hands in the air, and fires black gunk, coated in Ho Kenpo, into the air and then rains down in the area around her. Because of Opua's umbrella, she is unharmed. However, her opponents are normally injured severely. *Mizunojōka(水の浄化/Purification of Water): A supportive technique that has no offensive or defensive properties. Opua is able to purify water that has been tainted, and extract the "gunk" within it to make it pure, clean and drinkable water. She uses this technique for the water on Ushinawareta for cooking purposes or just to have a drink. This technique, however, requires great concentration and, depending on the size of the water, could take a long time. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit